Harry and Capturing the Houses
by Serina Black
Summary: Our favorite trio are in their 7th and final year of Hogwarts, but are excessively bored. Then Harry gets an idea from the Marauders in a dream he has one night, from what they did in their final year, and decides to copy.


Title: Harry Potter and Capturing the Houses  
Author: Serina Black  
Category: Humor, maybe some action   
Rating: Pg-13 for making out, minor swearing, and future violence or pairings  
Warnings: Um...minor swearing, and some making-out  
Spoilers: Three words for you: Capture the Flag  
Feedback: Anything.  
Disclaimer: Everything that seems to belong to J. K. Rowling most likely does  
Summary: Our favorite trio are in their 7th and final year of Hogwarts, but are excessively bored. Then Harry gets an idea from the Marauders in a dream he has one night, from what they did in their final year, and decides to copy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bloody hell, there's nothing to DO Harry. Now that Fred & George are gone, there's no one to make any mischief what-so-ever, there's no action. Plus, you killed Voldemort last year in that whole 'end-of -the-world final showdown' whatever you call it, and all the death-eaters are in jail. This is our final year at Hogwarts and we...have...NOTHING....to...DO..!!!"

Harry and Hermione watched in semi-interest as Ron ranted and raved about being bored. It was Mischief Night of the trio's seventh and final year of Hogwart wizarding school, and the Gryffindor common room was pretty much cleared of anyone over their 3rd year of wizarding school. 

_Probably out having a blast pulling pranks while we're stuck in here, _thought Harry. Hermione had caught Ron and Harry sneaking out with three boxes; one box of dung bombs, one box of muggle-made cherry bombs, and a box of Fred & George's fireworks. The fireworks had been improved, of course, and they somehow had managed to get to the top of Filch's list of prohibited items for Hogwarts students. Hermione, unfortunately, had realized what the boxes had contained, and had dragged Ron and Harry back into the common room, making them do their homework once again. 

Realizing after a while that Ron was right, and that the both of them had just lost their last chance to pull some decent pranks without being caught. This was horrible. 

"Oh, come off it Ron. If you're really bored, then why don't you and I make out..." Ron's eyes lit up, but Hermione continued, "...a study guide for Muggle Studies."

Ron groaned, but his eyes were gleaming in expectation and mischief. Harry looked quizzically at his best friend but was ignored as Ron moved until he was barely three inches away from Hermione. He stood over Hermione for a few seconds, until she realized he was there and looked up at him. He grinned down at her, "I'll just take the making out option." 

Before Harry, or Hermione for that matter, knew what was happening, Ron had picked Hermione up from the chair and was kissing her. Hermione gasped, and Ron took advantage of her open mouth, briefly adding tongue. Ron pulled up from the kiss to take a breath, and suddenly looked scared that Hermione might hit him.

"Er...sorry, 'Mione..." Ron's ears were red as he placed Hermione down on the ground. Harry watched as the two of them stood there, staring at each other, and was almost as surprised as Ron when Hermione pulled Ron's head down to her and they started kissing each other again, embracing each other tightly. _Only took them 6 long years, _thought Harry as he watched his two best friends kissing one another. After a few minutes, he began to feel awkward. 

"Erm, I'm tired. I think I'll be going to bed now..." He was ignored as Ron sat down on one of the chairs with Hermione on his lap. Harry saw that everyone was watching the new couple, so he quickly kicked everyone out of the common room, and then started to go up the stairs himself. He was surprised when he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry, I'll be up in a few...." Harry turned towards the voice and saw Ron looking up at him from the chair. When Ron was sure that Harry had understood him, Hermione once again grabbed Ron's head and they were kissing passionately. Harry shook his head.

After quickly changing into his nightclothes (pair of boxers and random t-shirt) he climbed into his four-poster canopy bed, and pulled the curtains shut behind him. _Well, that's one problem solved, _thought Harry to himself, _Now, about the whole action-adventure thing. Why did the last fight between good and evil have to be finished before I graduated from Hogwarts? Am I doomed to finally have a boring year in my favorite place in the world?_

______________________________23 years earlier_____________________________

James Potter leaned against a tree by the lake on the Hogwarts grounds watching his three friends and fellow Marauders with half-interest. They were as bored as all hell and he knew that this boredom was not going to go away soon. Remus was the only one out of the group who seemed to not care what was going on; he was curled up under another tree reading a book as usual. Peter was there lying on the ground, his pale blonde hair spread out in the grass watching the squid swim lazily around the half-frozen lake, while Sirius was pacing anxiously back and forth in front of James. 

The silence stretched, long and deadly, broken only by Remus turning a page in the book, and Sirius's feet when they stepped on dry leaves. Sirius stopped suddenly and fell to his knees, breaking the silence with an unexpected rant.

"THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IN THIS GOD-FORSAKEN PLACE TO DO!!! THIS IS BLOODY **MISCHIEF NIGHT**, OUR _LAST_ YEAR OF HOGWARTS AND WHY DO I FEEL LIKE WE'VE RUN OUT OF IDEAS FOR AN INTERESTING ADVENTURE OR SOME GREAT PRANK?"

Peter sat up lightning fast, and stared at Sirius while James actually gaped at him. Remus seemed to be the only one unfazed by Sirius's outburst. He continued reading his book, seeming to ignore Sirius. Peter and James looked at each other, exchanging a variety of glances. Sirius continued to rant for several minutes until James got sick of it. "Padfoot, stop shouting, you're hurting my ears. I think I have an idea on what we can do..." 

Sirius gave James a rare exasperated look, "We haven't done anything to be remember for, and I'm sick of it. Besides, but I don't find watching you make out with Evans, Prongs, as an interesting adventure or a great prank. Actually, I find it rather disgusting..." Sirius laughed as he narrowly dodged James figure flying at him. The two of them started to wrestle, and Peter watched, entranced. It took several minutes of wrestling until Sirius had James pinned, with a triumphant grin on his face that anyone noticed that Remus had closed his book and said anything.

"Come by me again, Moony?" said Sirius, still holding James down. Remus sighed, "I said that I have a good idea. Have you ever heard of the muggle game of Capture the Flag?" Sirius was distracted long enough for James to flip the both of them over so that he was on top. Sirius scowled up at James, while Peter spoke up. 

"Yeah, I've heard of it. You have two teams, and each team has a flag or some other object. Both teams hide the flag or object, and basically all you have to do to win is get the other team's flag. Of course there's the matter going over your borders, getting captured by the other team, and eventually getting out. Why mention it, Remus?" James, making sure that Sirius couldn't escape said, "Yeah, what do you expect us to do, have two people per team? Besides, why would we want to play a stinking muggle game?"

Remus smiled at his three friends, "Think of it as a tournament, and a few modifications to the rules, aka magic..." Sirius frowned, "But with the four of us? It would be pointless. Even with the all the Gryffindors, it still wouldn't be any fun. Besides, how would we divide ourselves up? Oh, and Peter, I would be on James team, so don't even think about it." Peter sniffed, disappointed, but Remus shook his head. "I'm thinking bigger than the four of us and the Gryffindors..."

James and Sirius both grinned then catching on. As James helped Sirius to his feet, he couldn't help sharing excited glances with Sirius. 

"We already know the teams..."

"Everyone would want to play..."

"...Just how do we organize it?"

Peter looked from Remus to Sirius to James then back to Remus, "Moony, what do they mean, 'We already know the teams?'" Remus smiled, "Why, the different houses of course. Now that you three have seemed to agree, I say we, the Marauders, start to prepare the school for it's most memorable year ever..." Remus was tackled by the Marauders, all three cheering, before they all started to work out the plans."

__

________________________________********________________________________

Harry awoke with a start, and jumped out of his four-poster canopy bed, proceeding to shake awake the sleeping Ron. When Ron was awake, Harry exclaimed, "I've thought of it!!!" Ron yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Harry, it's two o'clock in the morning." "No, Ron, I've just thought of a way to make our final year here, the best year ever." Ron looked at Harry, fully awake, "How?" Harry grinned. "Ever hear of Capture the Flag?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Review, all flames are welcome too. 


End file.
